<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Butterflies everywhere by The_scarlet_bitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770438">Butterflies everywhere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_scarlet_bitch/pseuds/The_scarlet_bitch'>The_scarlet_bitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eddie doesn’t get the concept of a crush, First Love, Fluff, M/M, No Clown, Only teen for the cursing, TW: talk of sickness, They are tiny in this!, both are too sweet, it’s cute i promise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_scarlet_bitch/pseuds/The_scarlet_bitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh shut up. You gave me them in the first place! You should say sorry or something.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You gave me the butterflies and you don’t even feel remorse! I can’t stop thinking about you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Butterflies everywhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie watched himself in the mirror. He looked normal. His eyes were still brown, his teeth were still straight, he was still 5’3”.</p>
<p>But he felt different. He started feeling sick a couple hours earlier, when he was reading an X-Men comic with Richie. </p>
<p>They were both lying across Richie’s bed on their stomachs, taking turns flipping the page and commenting on Wolverine's healing abilities.</p>
<p>“You seriously think Storm is more powerful than Wolverine? EDS! He could slice and dice her if he wanted to, make her into some stew.” Richie said, stopping mid-flip as Eddie </p>
<p>“That’s fucking disgusting- why would you even say that?” Eddie shivered, imaging his beloved character turned into a cafeteria favorite.</p>
<p>Richie smiled, setting his comic down.<br/>
“Because it’s true.” He wiggled his fingers a few times then forcefully jutted them out. </p>
<p>“Time for Eddie Soup!” Richie yelled.</p>
<p>“Don’t you eve-“</p>
<p>Richie’s hands were on him in a second. Poking, prodding and tickling the smaller boy, all the while he made munching sounds.</p>
<p>“Mmm Eds, so delicious! You taste like cookies!”</p>
<p>Eddie laughed, trying to shove him away.<br/>
Richie’s fingers decided on tickling as their main mean to get Eddie crying with laughter.</p>
<p>Eddie watched Richie’s warm brown eyes light up in the lighting, his grin so wide Eddie could’ve sworn to see his molars.</p>
<p>“Sto-“</p>
<p>Richie’s hand somehow made its way under Eddie’s tight shirt and his fingers touched him so meekly that Eddie was sure this was a hologram. Richie caressed his stomach for a second longer with his bony fingers and then took his hands out gingerly, as if realizing what he’d done. </p>
<p>Right then, in that exact moment, Eddie had the urge to barf. </p>
<p>“Eddie? Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Eddie sat up, pulled his shirt down and ran for the bathroom. </p>
<p>“Move! Or I’m gonna blow chunks on your carpet.”</p>
<p>He ran to the Toziers bathroom and kneeled in front of the toilet. Waiting for the urge, the push to release his stomach's contents.</p>
<p>But nothing happened. He still felt dizzy and warm. All he could think about was Richie’s curious fingers and that look of excitement on his pale face. </p>
<p>“I’m going home.” Eddie called to Richie, walking past him to gather his things.</p>
<p>Richie looked hurt. Behind his glasses, Eddie caught his eyes looking strangely watery. He never takes his allergy pill’ Eddie thought to himself. </p>
<p>“Oh okay. See you then, Eddie Spaghetti.” </p>
<p>Three hours later, Eddie knew something was up. He was still thinking about his best friend!</p>
<p>He sat down at his desk and began to create a list of symptoms. </p>
<p>DIZZY<br/>
HOT<br/>
HALLUCINATIONS?! (Richie)<br/>
STOMACH ACHE</p>
<p>He thought back to all the sicknesses he’d ever had. None of them were like this. He wanted to ask his mom but he didn’t think it was serious enough to go to a hospital over.</p>
<p>Maybe his friends have had this ailment. Stan’s never sick, Ben and Bev only got seasonal allergies, Mike was always in good health, Richie fakes being sick to get out of school.</p>
<p>Wait a minute.<br/>
Bill had mentioned something to him once.<br/>
It was called “butterflies”<br/>
Yeah, that’s it. He said you get it when looking at someone you like.</p>
<p>Eddie groaned.<br/>
That didn’t make sense. He didn’t get this with Stan or Mike. He didn’t get like this with anyone. If he did, he and his pediatrician would know!</p>
<p>Why would he get this? Is it a sickness or disease? How do you survive “butterflies”? What’s the mortality rate?</p>
<p>A knock on his window broke his internal monologue.<br/>
There, in only Spider-Man pajamas, was Richie Tozier.</p>
<p>“Let me in?” His voice was quieter than he’d ever heard it.</p>
<p>He ran towards the window and unsnapped it. Pulling Richie into his warm room.</p>
<p>Richie looked around, as if he didn’t come here almost everyday. He picked up some of Eddie’s ointments and looked over a few comics that Eddie had recently acquired.</p>
<p>“So, why are you here, Rich?” Eddie stood, crossing his arms at Richie’s silence.</p>
<p>Richie rolled his eyes, along with his head cause he’s a dramatic SOB.</p>
<p>“I was worried about you. You left my house in a haste because you felt like throwing up.” Richie shrugged, as if it wasn’t important to him.</p>
<p>Eddie sighed, flopping backwards into his bed… which earned a snicker from Richie at his disregard for safety.</p>
<p>“I felt sick. I went home.”</p>
<p>“Yes Sherlock the court has established that, I’m here to see if you are okay.” Richie ignored Eddie’s glare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think so. I think I might have the butterflies though, I’m not sure how serious it is.”</p>
<p>Richie gaped at Eddie.</p>
<p>“What the fuck is so shocking, Richard?” Eddie grumbled, jutting out his bottom lip like a baby.</p>
<p>Richie’s eyes watched him closely, trying to gage whether or not he was lying.</p>
<p>“You have butterflies, huh? Strange, Strange illness. Dr. k, describe your symptoms to me.”</p>
<p>“Warm, dizzy, my stomach hurts and I’m possibly hallucinating.”</p>
<p>Richie tried to not laugh in his face.<br/>
“Elaborate?”</p>
<p>“Oh shut up. You gave me them in the first place! You should say sorry or something.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You gave me the butterflies and you don’t even feel remorse! I can’t stop thinking about you.”</p>
<p>Richie’s eyes lit up with understanding.<br/>
“Okay, so I made you feel warm, dizzy and gave you a stomach ache?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Eddie sighed breathlessly.</p>
<p>Richie’s grin made Eddie’s head spin.<br/>
“When did you start feeling these symptoms?”</p>
<p>“When you touched my belly with your cold fingers, asshole.”</p>
<p>Richie smiled as Eddie squirmed. </p>
<p>“Well, I’ve got some great news! You don’t have “the butterflies” you “butterflies”, which just means you like me.”</p>
<p>Eddie jumped up, flipping back towards his friend.<br/>
“I-I don’t like you like that.”</p>
<p>“Uhhhh I think you do. I make you nervous with my charming good looks and piano fingers. He wiggled them to show Eddie.</p>
<p>“That’s not fair.” His eyes welled up.</p>
<p>Richie pushes his glasses up his nose and leaned into Eddie. “It’s okay, I feel like that all the time when I’m with you.”</p>
<p>“You do?” He sniffled.</p>
<p>“Of course I do. Eddie? Have you seen yourself? I’ve had a crush on you since I was seven.”</p>
<p>“How do you cope with needing to barf?” </p>
<p>Richie smiled, rolling his eyes a bit.<br/>
“Eds, you don’t actually have to barf. It’s just the butterflies- it means you are alive.”</p>
<p>“I’m alive, huh.”</p>
<p>Eddie looked into Richie’s eyes and imagined there were butterflies swimming in his stomach too.</p>
<p>“Yes you are.” Richie leaned down further and gently gave Eddie a kiss. It was wet and quick but Eddie was hooked. </p>
<p>“You still taste like cookies, Eds.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tried my hand at fluff, hope you enjoyed it. Unedited so if there are mistakes... don’t tell me! Comment if you liked it!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Love ya...mean it,</p>
<p> -Rileigh</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>